


Quiet Psalms

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: <i>This is sort of a companion piece to "Wind and Sea and Rain". I wrote this one soon afterwards. Like WSR, this is a very old fic that was a casualty of my deleted old account due to it being a bit naughty. Now that is a bit different now, AND my Star Ocean 2 flame has been rekindled, it's back. I revised this one a little bit. Enjoy. I just adore Gabriel/Lucifer.<br/></i></p><hr/><i><br/></i><p></p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet Psalms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: _This is sort of a companion piece to "Wind and Sea and Rain". I wrote this one soon afterwards. Like WSR, this is a very old fic that was a casualty of my deleted old account due to it being a bit naughty. Now that is a bit different now, AND my Star Ocean 2 flame has been rekindled, it's back. I revised this one a little bit. Enjoy. I just adore Gabriel/Lucifer.  
> _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _  
> _

"Let there be no sound between us."

Gabriel whispered into Lucifer's ear, his breath tickling the argent hair. He clasped Lucifer from behind and he refused to let go. For years, he vowed never to let go of the one he loved with all his heart. Gabriel's white-gloved hands desperately clung to Lucifer's dark robes, as if the other tried to get away. Not that Lucifer ever would try to get away. Regardless, the red haired Wise Man always held on.

"I want only silence," The red head continued, "save for the beat of our hearts and the sound of our breath intertwining. Save for the sound our love. Save for my poetry to you. There will be no other sound. All else is meaningless."

"Gabriel . . . " Lucifer began, only to be cut off by Gabriel's gloved hand.

"Shhh . . . I told you . . . there will be no sound. You will hear only my voice as I whisper my psalm to you."

Lucifer moaned, resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder. Satisfied, the red head kissed the other's cheek, savoring the softness of Lucifer's skin. He paid no attention to the view from the high Eluria tower. He usually marveled at the Expellian beauty; the shining stars, the soft wind, the gentle moonlight, but it was meaningless to him now. All that mattered was the one he firmly held.

"Mmmm . . . Lucifer . . . my precious, Lucifer . . . " Gabriel whispered as he pressed his cheek against the other's. He closed his lime green eyes, allowing Lucifer's musky scent to absorb him. "My Light-Bearer . . . your spirit burns brighter than nebulas. Together, our throne shall be the stars, the moons and all the heavenly bodies. For we are strong . . . you are my strength and I am yours."

Gabriel's hands, guided by countless years of experience, explored Lucifer's chest, grazing his nipples. "No one will defeat us. All who stand in our way will be erased. For our powers are greater than divinity. WE are the way, the Truth and the Light. Only we know what is best for the universe. For we are wise beyond countless measure. For our wills are stronger than all others." Moans escaped from Lucifer as the red head gently pinched his breasts. Gabriel thought of removing his silk white gloves so that he could feel the other's clearly hardened nipples more thoroughly. But the red head quickly thought against it as his tongue glided across his lips. /There are other ways to feel. I'd rather taste you, Lucifer/.

The red head's mouth tenderly passed over Lucifer's cheek, his ear and the side of his head. He occasionally struck his soft tongue out, glazing the other's sensitive skin. Lucifer moaned in approval. /Yes, Lucifer, that is all I wish to hear from you/.

Gabriel took a step back, placed his gloved hands and Lucifer's shoulders and gently turned him around. He looked into his dark eyes. "Ahh . . . you are beautiful." He ran his hands through Lucifer's silver hair. "How can you say that I am more beautiful?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to answer, but Gabriel silenced him by planting his lips on the other male's. He easily pried open Lucifer's lips with his tongue and probed the inside of his mouth. Gabriel nearly fainted from the indescribable sensations of their tongues dancing. He clung tightly to Lucifer, his tongue probing even deeper. He wanted to absorb every part of Lucifer, to taste the other's sweet warmth, to feel Lucifer's heartbeat and breath against him. After all these years, Gabriel's feelings remained unchanged. He was certain that Lucifer felt the same way. Gabriel would tolerate no less.

The redhead pulled away, holding Lucifer at arms' length. He looked carefully into Lucifer's brown eyes, seeing himself in the reflection. "You have me in your eyes, Lucifer." He smiled. Lucifer looked away in response. Gabriel sighed, putting a gloved hand on Lucifer's chin and gently turning the other to him.

"Look at me, Lucifer." He whispered. "I have you in my eyes. You know that. It has been that way for millions of years. It will never change. I have only love in my heart for you, my dear. Never forget that."

He gently put his lips on Lucifer's. This time, he took the other's bottom lip between his teeth and bit until Lucifer moaned in pain. He tried to push the red head away, but to no avail. Gabriel did not relent until he heard an inaudible pop and tiny rivulets of blood poured from Lucifer's bottom lip. He did not pull back. Instead, he sipped the sweet, tepid blood, moaning against Lucifer's mouth. The silver haired Sage whimpered, but Gabriel knew that it wasn't in pain this time. Again he pried open Lucifer's mouth; the blood seeping into both their mouths as their tongues once again danced.

They eventually pulled apart. Both scant of breath. Lucifer held his hand to his mouth, his dark eyes wide. Gabriel rested his hand on the other's cheek.

"Forgive me." He whispered as he caressed Lucifer's face. "I cannot help it. You are sweeter than honey." He smiled as he drew close to Lucifer, his lips brushing the other's cheek. "You are my nectar. For you give me strength. I wish to taste every aspect of your body. I know I have done it countless times, but it is never enough." He nibbled Lucifer's ear. The other giggled, but Gabriel ignored it. "I will never grow tired of you. I will never leave you." He breathed in the spicy scent of Lucifer's silver hair. "Mmmmmm……I will never let you go."

Lucifer gasped and tried to pull away. But, Gabriel held him tightly. His gloved fingers dug into Lucifer's arms. The other whimpered, but Gabriel refused to let go.

"Why are you doing this?" The red head asked. "Why do you pull away? You have never acted like this before. Please…do not pull away. I need your warmth against me."

"You…." Lucifer tried to answer.

"Do not say anything!" Gabriel snapped, his green eyes narrowing. "I told you that I want only silence!" He gasped, not comprehending his sudden flare of temper. When he spoke again, his voice was much softer, kinder. "Oh, what has gotten into me, my dear?" He relaxed his grip on Lucifer's arms, but he did not let go. "I only wished that the sounds heard would be mine and mine alone. I wish to sing to you, my star. I want no distraction save for the sounds of your pleasure and the nature of this planet."

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes. He bowed his head as if in submission as the wind picked up his silver hair. Gabriel took this as an understanding and caressed the other's shoulders. He looked at the sky, his crab apple green eyes seeming to absorb the bright Expellian moonlight. Gabriel admired the beauty and how it accentuated both of the Wise Men's own beauty. But, they both knew that it would soon be gone and neither of them cared. He looked back at Lucifer. The other merely stared at him, opening his mouth as is to say something, but then closed it quickly. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel. He buried his face in Gabriel's shoulder.

The red head closed his eyes as the warmth of Lucifer's breath ran through his long blood red hair. He loved every second of this. He loved it for years and every moment he spent with his dear Lucifer was every moment in paradise. Gabriel felt no less. For him, nothing changed. Every day seemed like his first day, his first time with Lucifer. As he returned the embrace, his gloved hands ran through Lucifer's hair, his gave gentle kisses on his hair, his neck, and his cheek. Gabriel wanted to devour Lucifer, to forever appreciate the other's tender skin and his warm life.

"We are all that matter." Gabriel whispered into Lucifer's ear. "All else is irrelevant. For our love is greater than the brightest suns going nova. For we single-handily destroy all that is weak, all false love. For we know the truth of strength and love. We are the masters of the universe. No one can ever compare to our strength, our beauty, our minds…." He knelt before Lucifer, gently opening the other's tight dark pants. "I wish to pleasure you…pray that this lasts forever."

Gabriel freed Lucifer's length and began to suckle upon it. He heard Lucifer moan. He felt the other thrust his hips, driving the penis deeper into his mouth. Gabriel, used to this for billions of years, adjusted his pace, careful not to gag. He would not allow anything to ruin this moment. He closed his eyes, wanting only to feel the tepidness of the other's member in his mouth, to swirl his velvety tongue around the other's sensitive head and to taste the bittersweet nectar within. He ignored all else, save for the sound of Lucifer's moans and the rhythm of his thrusts.

Once Lucifer finally poured himself into Gabriel's mouth, the red head greedily drank all of it. He did not stop until all the seed was drained out and Lucifer knelt in front of him. Gabriel opened his eyes, to see Lucifer embrace him and open his white robe.

"Ah….yes." Gabriel smiled. "It is only fair….hmmm?"

Lucifer grinned as he tugged Gabriel's ivory shirt. Gabriel bowed his head, his crimson hair spilling across his face. He quietly whimpered as he felt Lucifer's fingers graze across his chest. He shuddered at the other's every tender touch, his delicate nerves flared as Lucifer pinched at Gabriel's nipples. When Lucifer replaced his fingers with his tongue, Gabriel let out a silent cry. He put his hands on Lucifer's head affectionately stroking his white gold hair.

Gabriel couldn't say anything; he didn't want to. Now he wanted to be silent as he commanded Lucifer to do so. Only moans managed to escape his lips as Lucifer continued to suckle the sensitive parts of him. He wanted more. He didn't want any of this to end. He guided Lucifer to his navel and then to his hardening genitals. The wind blew through both of them. Lucifer paused to take in the wind, but Gabriel ignored it. He waited patiently for Lucifer to continue. When he waited long enough, he grasped at Lucifer's hair.

"Please….Lucifer….do not stop…." Gabriel panted. "You must not torture me like this."

Lucifer looked up for a brief moment and stroked Gabriel's cheek. The red head leaned into the touch, sighing at the tenderness of Lucifer's hand. Then, the argent haired Wise Man returned to his task.

Gabriel loved this silence for it enabled him to feel Lucifer's soft, wet mouth to the fullest. He felt himself tug toward Lucifer, quietly demanding more heat and harder sucklings. He couldn't begin to describe what he felt. He never could. He never cared to. To Gabriel, these feelings were sacred and they did not need to be expressed.

When he reached his climax, he remained silent, save for quiet cries heard only by himself and Lucifer. When his seed was spent, they embraced while remaining on their knees. Neither of them said anything, and for a long moment, they only heard the silent sounds the Expellian night had to offer. That, and the beating of their own hearts.

"You may speak now." Gabriel finally said in quiet jest.

"Hmph…sometimes you frighten me, Gabriel." Lucifer replied, holding Gabriel at arms' length. His eyes carried a slight, resentful glare.

Gabriel frowned. "Why do you say that?" /When have I ever frightened you, my dear child/? "Why do you look upon me this way? Is there something wrong?"

Lucifer looked down for a moment. He clung to Gabriel's arms. The red head winced a little, but he held still. He patiently waited for Lucifer's reply.

"It's not that." He finally answered. Then, Lucifer smiled. "It's just that you can be quite arrogant sometimes."

"Arrogant?" Gabriel asked. He shook his head. "No. I do not speak out of arrogance. I care not if I am arrogant. What I speak is the truth. All things I have said to you are the truth. They are my psalms to you. I do not lie."

"….Of course not." Lucifer answered. He fell silent. Gabriel caressed Lucifer's cheek.

"I love you, Lucifer." He said as he moved a gloved hand through Lucifer's silver hair. "That is the ever-unchanging truth. Please, say those words to me. You do not know how much I savor your love."

Lucifer said nothing. Gabriel again patiently waited. He would wait forever if he had to. When Lucifer looked down, Gabriel put his hand on the other's chin gently forcing him to look at him.

"Why are you hesitant?" Gabriel asked. "You have never been this way before. Why do you hesitate?" He felt some panic rise in him. He inwardly prayed that Lucifer's feelings carried the same strength as his. He could not bear to think that Lucifer might not love him as much. For Gabriel, they loved each other equally. He could not and would not tolerate any less from Lucifer. "Why are you silent?"

"Forgive me, Gabriel." Lucifer finally replied. He hugged Gabriel, burying his face in Gabriel's shoulder. "I cannot express how much I love you. Words sound weak to me. But, if you insist, then I must say these weak words. I love you, Gabriel."

Relived, Gabriel returned the embrace. "You must forgive me as well. I have demanded far too much from you. You are right. Our love is beyond words. It is beyond description. However, we cannot stop each other from trying."

"No. We can't." Lucifer answered. "But, can't we be silent now? I am tired. I just want to hold you."

"Ah, yes." Gabriel said. "I understand."

"The Expellian breezes don't seem to." Lucifer added, chuckling as the wind blew through them.

"Hmm….yes." Gabriel held Lucifer's warm, supple body close. "You love the wind. Let there be wind." He smiled. "It will not be long before Expel cries, 'Let there be light'. I could not care less about that. I only care that we are together."

"I know…" Lucifer answered. "It means the universe to you for us to be together. We will be together. But, for now, let's not say anything. I really don't feel like talking now and I know you don't." Lucifer snuggled closer to Gabriel, as if he wanted to break through the barrier of the other's body. "Let our psalms to each other be in silence."

"Yes. Let there be no sound between us." Gabriel also tightened his embrace.

And there was no sound between them.


End file.
